


Non siamo distanti

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Nakamaship, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: "Domenica saremo insieme, cinque, sei ore,troppo poco per parlare,abbastanza per tacere, per tenerci per mano,per guardarci negli occhi.”{Questa one-shot partecipa alla challenge “Ispirational words of wisdom... Wise old saying”, sul gruppo Facebook “Boys Love – Fanfic & Fanart's World”}





	Non siamo distanti

 

 

Non siamo distanti

_"Domenica saremo insieme, cinque, sei ore,_

_troppo poco per parlare,_

_abbastanza per tacere, per tenerci per mano,_

_per guardarci negli occhi.”_

_Franz Kafka_

 

«Allora… domenica?».

«Sì, domenica. Ci troviamo a…».

_“Non Shinjuku”_ pregò Shin, _“che non dica Shinjuku”._

«Stazione di Shinjuku?».

Shin si morse le labbra, ma che poteva dire? Non voleva mostrarsi piagnucoloso e problematico, la scelta poi era quasi scontata: Shinjuku era uno dei fulcri di Tokyo, tutte le reti metropolitane si incontravano lì.

Possibile, tuttavia, che per Shu non fosse un problema? Davvero lui era l’unico a vivere i ricordi in quel modo disastroso?

«Va… va bene…».

«Mi troverai lì, stai tranquillo».

Quella frase, pronunciata con tono carezzevole, conteneva tante sfumature e Shin le interpretò tutte. L’essenza di tutte era solo una:

_“Io sarò lì, non sarai solo in quel posto neanche per un minuto!”._

Il ragazzo si sentì avvampare e il suo cuore prese a battere più forte, in modo quasi doloroso, ma si impose di smetterla, di calmarsi.

Forse si illudeva, forse sperava in qualcosa che, tra loro, non esisteva più.

Si portò una mano al petto: perché simili pensieri?

Inutile negarlo a se stesso: erano pensieri che lo avevano tormentato e angustiato fin dal giorno successivo alla loro separazione.

Shu non poteva avere dimenticato, giusto?

Quelle promesse, quei baci e tutto il resto che c’era stato…

Mentre metteva giù la cornetta scosse il capo: no, non poteva avere dimenticato, era Shu!

Nessuno di loro, nessuno tra i suoi nakama poteva aver dimenticato tutto quell’amore che si erano giurati, dimostrati e scambiati.

Ma erano tornati alla normalità, la vita di tutti i giorni, un quotidiano fin troppo scontato e colmo di impegni che, sicuramente, li aveva assorbiti tutti.

Poteva, tale normalità, influenzare un sentimento come il loro, sorto in mezzo alle battaglie, ad un inferno plasmato da violenza e paura?

«Io li amo… li amo davvero» sussurrò, la mano che si attardava sul petto e si aggrappava alla maglietta di cotone.

Era una delle sue poche certezze in un’esistenza che aveva assunto pieghe troppo assurde per essere concepite da animo umano: loro erano una certezza, nessun evento avrebbe cancellato, annullato loro cinque come unico cuore che pulsava di tripudio solo quando erano tutti insieme.

I ricordi orribili non svanivano e quindi, a maggior ragione, non doveva svanire l’unica cosa bella, l’unica che dava davvero senso a ogni cosa, che rendeva accettabile l’assurdo.

Che dava probabilmente senso ad una vita intera.

Shin sorrise amaramente, gli occhi che ancora fissavano l’apparecchio telefonico ora muto.

Una vita intera…

Erano dei ragazzini, quale lunga vita potevano mai vantare?

Eppure, dopo quell’ultimo anno gli sembrava di aver vissuto secoli…

Secoli di orrore, di torture, di grida sue e dei nakama quando si erano sentiti persi, quando il panico aveva prevalso e il dolore del corpo e dell’anima si era reso insopportabile.

La mano che non era concentrata a contenere le palpitazioni del suo cuore salì agli occhi e fu lieto che nessuno dei familiari fosse in casa in quel momento, non se lo sarebbe perdonato, che Okasaan e Sayoko-Neesan, in aggiunta a tutti i problemi di cui si era reso protagonista nel corso degli ultimi mesi, dovessero anche assistere ad un suo crollo emotivo… proprio no, non era neanche da prendere in considerazione una simile eventualità.

Se era da solo andava bene, nessuno doveva sapere, nessuno doveva capire quanto male avesse dentro.

Nessuno.

Quei pesi erano suoi e dei suoi nakama che, naturalmente, sapevano portarli con molta più forza: lui, senza di loro, non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Tutto era finito, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più rilassato, più sereno: la realtà era che, dentro di lui, la pace non sarebbe mai tornata, probabilmente dentro nessuno di loro e quell’unica cosa bella, quel legame che aveva riscaldato e protetto il suo cuore, gli mancava in maniera insopportabile.

Allora perché non glielo aveva detto?

Perché non aveva spiegato chiaramente a Shu quanto gli mancava? Perché non gli aveva esposto il suo senso di vuoto e di nostalgia?

Perché non gli aveva detto quelle semplici, sincere, parole?

_“Ti amo… mi manchi… ti amo e voglio vederti!”._

Si erano scambiati carezze, baci e molto di più nel corso di un intero anno di convivenza, avevano dormito fianco a fianco, curato incubi e paure nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro, tanto che si era rivelato difficile, tremendo ritrovarsi lì a casa sua, in una stanza da solo, svegliarsi nel cuore della notte in lacrime, guardarsi intorno con l’istinto di sgattaiolare fuori dal suo giaciglio per andarsi a rifugiare in quello vicino, dove Shu era sempre pronto ad accoglierlo, a stringerlo forte, non importava quanto fossero stretti, anzi, era bello che ci fosse spazio a sufficienza solo per stare incollati.

Eppure, durante quella telefonata, niente di tutta quell’intimità era venuta fuori a parole.

Perché?

Pudore? Timidezza?

Possibile che tale intimità non esistesse più?

_“No… io lo amo… li amo!”._

Da parte sua si era trattato di paura, non aveva osato, temeva di non percepire, dall’altra parte, il riscontro che agognava.

Eppure lui sapeva leggere nei loro cuori, lui aveva quel dono, quel maledetto dono che era anche una condanna, l’empatia, che lo costringeva, volente o nolente, a partecipare delle emozioni altrui, le assorbiva come l’acqua assorbe luci e ombre e le emozioni dell’ambiente andavano ad amplificare le proprie gettandolo spesso nel panico, nel terrore puro di non saper più controllare quel che accadeva dentro di lui.

Ma l’empatia non poteva arrivare così lontano, erano ai quattro angoli del Giappone, erano così distanti, non erano più in casa insieme e lui era il più lontano di tutti.

E ormai aveva compreso, fatto i conti con la propria incapacità: quando era solo, paura e insicurezze surclassavano tutto il resto.

Si lasciò cadere sul futon ancora disfatto da quella mattina: la confusione mentale lo rendeva persino distratto e disordinato… proprio lui.

Abbracciò il cuscino, in esso affondò parte del viso e, per via della posizione, il suo mugolo uscì un po’ soffocato:

«Shu…».

Domenica… domenica lo avrebbe visto, almeno uno dei suoi nakama lo avrebbe accolto.

A braccia aperte?

Con affetto?

Come sarebbe stato quell’incontro?

 

 

***

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

Era in ritardo e non riusciva a perdonarselo.

Aveva promesso a Shin che non lo avrebbe lasciato ad attenderlo a Shinjuku neanche per un istante, che si sarebbe fatto trovare lì e invece…

Scese dal treno senza quasi dare alle porte il tempo di aprirsi, volò letteralmente in mezzo a cose e persone, ignorando le occhiatacce che gli venivano rivolte. Scalpitò come un cavallo imbizzarrito ogni volta che si trovò costretto a rispettare una fila e ogni istante gli sembrò lungo secoli, ogni sua falcata di massima ampiezza, alle sue percezioni, poteva venir paragonata solo al passo di una tartaruga particolarmente lenta.

Con questo stato d’animo giunse all’uscita della JR e lo vide subito.

Mani in tasca, volto basso, ma i capelli rossi spiccavano come un sole in mezzo a tante nubi nere. Se ne stava appoggiato con la schiena al muro, in una di quelle pose aggraziate che, per quanto lui se ne mostrasse inconsapevole, poco ci mettevano a far girare la testa a chiunque.

Lo avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque, anche se…

Man mano che si avvicinava, i passi ora più tranquilli, quasi timidi, si chiese come potesse, il piccolo Shin, essere cresciuto tanto. Eppure non era passato così tanto tempo… poche settimane.

Ma era più alto, era più… più bello…

E anche più triste.

O forse tale sembrava a causa di quel luogo: era lì, ad aspettarlo, da solo, era triste per i ricordi, per la delusione, perché…

_“Perché non mi ha trovato qui ad attenderlo… glielo avevo promesso… io le mantengo le promesse…”._

Proprio mentre quel pensiero generava in lui un senso di colpa insostenibile, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, ormai a pochi passi, sollevò il viso e i loro occhi si incontrarono. E anche quello sguardo fu insostenibile per Shu, così come il sorriso che si dipinse sulle labbra nel momento in cui lo vide.

Era bello, era dolce, era il suo Shin e…

E lui non era arrivato in tempo.

Non resse. Abbassò lo sguardo mentre lo salutava:

«Ciao… scusa, mi hanno trattenuto al ristorante… ho cercato di liberarmi, ma Okaasan… poi il treno che proprio oggi ha deciso di essere in ritardo e…».

Quasi balbettava e non riusciva a risollevare gli occhi.

Tutta quella timidezza con Shin…

«Shu…».

E la sua voce…

Quella non cambiava, era sempre la stessa, tenera, intensa come lui, era la melodia dell’acqua.

Interruppe il proprio fiume di parole un po’ sconnesso e si decise a seguire il suono di quel richiamo, sollevò il viso e poté finalmente guardarlo.

Shin continuava a sorridere.

«Non importa».

Oh, sì che importava, anche se lui diceva così, importava eccome, per Shu era gravissimo, una di quelle mancanze che non si sarebbe mai perdonato con facilità.

«Ma Shin, tu…».

Cosa voleva dirgli?

Che decidendosi finalmente a contemplarlo con quell’attenzione si era reso conto di quanto fosse cresciuto?

Forse stava addirittura per superarlo in altezza e la cosa un po’ imbarazzava Shu.

O voleva dirgli che lo amava, voleva allungare le braccia, stringerlo a sé, baciarlo così, in mezzo alla gente e urlare al mondo che quella creatura meravigliosa era sua, ed era bellissimo Shin, era… era tutto.

Non fece nulla e non completò la frase, riabbassò invece il viso e sospirò ancora:

«Scusa… davvero».

«Shu… va tutto bene».

Adesso in quella voce di mare c’era una sfumatura un po’ tesa, una traccia di ansia: qualche preoccupazione si agitava in quel cuoricino che, Shu lo sapeva, a volte batteva troppo forte.

Era così anche ora? La sua mano sul petto di Shin sarebbe servita a calmarlo, com’era accaduto per un anno intero?

Voleva toccarlo, così disperatamente da sentirsi simile ad un assetato troppo a lungo privato della sua acqua, fonte di vita, fonte di ogni bellezza. Ma non poteva, non lì, Shin lo avrebbe ritenuto inopportuno, lo avrebbe rimproverato, forse… respinto?

Il solo pensiero, in quel momento, gli fece aggrovigliare le viscere.

No… aspettiamo… dobbiamo aspettare.

Il momento opportuno…

Ma sarebbe giunto quel maledetto momento opportuno?

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?» chiese, con una foga che fece sussultare Shin per la sorpresa.

«Poche… poche ore. Hagi è lontana e mal servita e devo trovare le coincidenze che mi permettano di arrivare in nottata».

A Shu non sfuggì il velo di tristezza che rese di colpo più opaco lo smeraldo di quegli occhi e lui avrebbe voluto baciare ogni ombra e ridare ad essi tutta la luce che meritavano.

Si chiese ancora perché gli fossero sembrati, da subito, tanto diversi.

Gli occhi del piccolo Shin, pieni di vita e di sole, si erano trasformati negli occhi di un ragazzo più grande e più triste.

Suggerì a se stesso che si trattava di suggestione dovuta al sapersi lontani, al poco tempo che avevano a disposizione per ritrovarsi, per ritrovare quella calda intimità, quella reciproca sicurezza, per rinnovare tutto quell’amore che era impossibile contenere in un lasso di tempo limitato. Shu non credeva di poterci riuscire senza esplodere dentro.

E poi c’era quel tarlo:

_“Se siamo lontani, io non lo posso proteggere, piangerà da solo la notte e nessuno più conoscerà le sue lacrime, non ci sarà nessuno a raccoglierle”._

E di lacrime ce n’erano state ancora, ne era certo Shu, bastava guardare i suoi occhi, che si stavano trasformando in qualcosa… di diverso da ciò che conosceva.

E lui, Shu, già aveva mancato, non era arrivato in tempo, Shin era rimasto, anche se per poco, ad affrontare da solo i ricordi di Shinjuku.

Le mani di Shin, intanto, non uscivano dalle tasche, quelle di Shu si agitavano lungo i fianchi, desiderose di andare a lambire qualunque parte di quel ragazzo davanti a lui. Perché allora non le lasciava libere di muoversi? Lui non era timido, cosa gli stava succedendo?

Oh, lo sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo.

Quello era amore e l’amore, quello vero, quello intenso e persino sofferto com’era il loro, nato nel dramma e nel dolore, implicava troppe cose, troppe emozioni, troppi nodi nelle menti di chi lo sperimentava.

Un amore simile può rendere timida anche la persona più esuberante del mondo.

E lui era vittima di quell’amore, lo rendeva goffo, imbranato, ogni sua capacità estinta sotto al magnetismo di quegli occhi verdi, più che mai simili ad un mare in tempesta… troppo simili.

«Allora… se abbiamo poco tempo, noi…».

I dubbi di Shu erano fuori luogo, in realtà lui se lo era anche fatto un programmino, ma adesso quella timidezza gli rendeva difficoltoso proporlo a Shin, anche se non gli era chiaro quale fosse, esattamente, l’origine delle proprie paure.

Un po’ era lo stesso atteggiamento di Shin ad inibirlo, perché anche Shin era timido o così sembrava, era chiuso. Sembrava mancare qualcosa rispetto ai mesi precedenti e Shu lo sapeva cosa mancava: la quotidianità, la familiarità della vicinanza.

I loro visi si sollevavano, si incontravano e subito sfuggivano.

«Cosa… vorresti fare…?».

Stava per aggiungere “pesciolino”, quel nomignolo adorabile che, mentre erano insieme, i nakama avevano incollato addosso a Shin come una doppia pelle. Era diventato così naturale…

Eppure si bloccò e, nel momento in cui non riuscì a pronunciarlo, insultò mentalmente se stesso, perché ebbe la sensazione che un pezzetto di ombra in più si formasse in un angolo degli occhi di Shin.

_“Sono uno scemo”_ si disse.

Eppure Shin gli sorrise, anche se le sue mani rimanevano nelle tasche di quella felpa che a Shu sembrava troppo pesante: era primavera inoltrata, faceva caldo.

Ma Shin era freddoloso, lo era sempre stato.

«Come prima cosa… vorrei andarmene da qui».

Shu si sentì avvampare, colto ancora in fallo: avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui, pensarci immediatamente.

«Vieni con me!».

Gli diede le spalle e si mise a camminare veloce, percependo i suoi passi un po’ colti alla sprovvista.

«Dove?» lo raggiunse la voce di Shin, leggermente smarrita nel vociare della folla.

Si voltò quel tanto che fu sufficiente perché la sua risposta potesse giungere alle orecchie del nakama:

«Intanto a prendere la metro. Ti porto in un posto che piacerebbe tanto a Touma!».

 

 

***

 

A Shin fu subito chiaro perché quel quartiere sarebbe piaciuto a Touma.

Le librerie, a Jinbocho, sorgevano l’una accanto all’altra e ogni cosa, lì, profumava di cultura e sapere.

«Se vuoi entrare a dare un’occhiata da qualche parte accomodati» lo invitò Shu, notando i suoi occhi spalancati e pieni di interesse.

«Non sono ai livelli di Touma, ma entrerei dovunque».

Camminava alle spalle di Shu, il naso per aria, a guardarsi intorno, curioso e le mani nelle tasche: erano uscite dalle tasche solo sulla metropolitana, quando era necessario tenersi per non cadere, per il resto sembrava che se ne stessero rifugiate lì, come timorose, di chissà cosa poi.

La verità era che ci aveva sperato: quando si sarebbero rivisti ogni inquietudine sarebbe svanita, si sarebbero ritrovati, si sarebbero riscoperti quelli di qualche settimana prima.

E invece…

C’era tutto quell’imbarazzo, quel… disagio quasi… quella reciproca paura di fare e dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Perché Shin sentiva che anche Shu era inquieto, che non era sua intenzione ferirlo, ma lo percepiva confuso: ciò che non gli era chiaro erano… i motivi.

Forse non trovava il coraggio di dirgli qualcosa? Di fargli capire che adesso erano ragazzi normali e come normali amici avrebbero dovuto comportarsi, senza implicazioni che avrebbero complicato la vita ad entrambi?

Per quanto Shin si sforzasse, tali timori non lo abbandonavano, il dubbio si era insinuato in lui e la confusione che agitava l’animo di Shu gli arrivava senza alcuna chiarezza di sentimenti: ciò alimentava le sue paure in maniera insopportabile.

Avevano chiacchierato durante il viaggio fino a lì, di tante cose e di niente, come normali amici appunto, ma null’altro, nessun accenno a ciò che c’era stato e forse non esisteva più.

Era dunque possibile?

Ciò che temeva era accaduto?

«Shin!».

Sussultò al richiamo energico e si fermò, scorgendo anche Shu immobile, in piedi, che lo fissava.

«Va tutto bene?».

«S-sì… perché?».

«Ti stavo parlando, ma non mi ascoltavi».

«Certo che ti ascoltavo».

Shu assunse quel broncio che conosceva tanto bene e che tanto spesso lo aveva spinto a prenderlo teneramente in giro, con rimbrotti del tutto privi di credibilità.

«Immagino quanto tu abbia capito allora, visto che non rispondevi alla mia domanda».

«Do-domanda?».

«Mi ascoltavi, eh?».

Shin sospirò, abbassò il viso.

Sincerità… d’altronde era la sua virtù.

«Scusa Shu, è vero, ero distratto».

Con la coda dell’occhio si avvide del passo che Shu fece verso di lui, ebbe la sensazione che una sua mano fosse sul punto di sollevarsi, ma fu un attimo, forse solo una sensazione, perché quando lo guardò con maggior attenzione la mano era al suo posto, come se non avesse mai accennato a muoversi.

«Stai bene?».

«Ma… ma sì, perché non dovrei? Ero solo distratto da… da tutto questo». Fece correre lo sguardo intorno, per accentuare la propria affermazione.

Il sospiro di Shu però lo udì e gli dispiaceva che anche lui fosse così a disagio, che tra loro intercorressero quegli istanti di silenzio vuoti di ogni certezza.

«Cosa… mi avevi chiesto?».

Prima di rispondere Shu gli diede le spalle e ricominciò a camminare davanti a lui. Shin lo seguì a passi lenti e dimessi: Shu non poteva saperlo, ma in quel momento i suoi occhi avevano smesso di guardarsi intorno e rimanevano bassi, a fissare il suolo o forse nulla.

«Quante… quante ore… più o meno?».

«Cinque, sei ore… poi i treni si diradano troppo».

Cinque o sei ore non erano poche, giusto?

Si potevano fare un sacco di cose in cinque o sei ore.

«Beh, non sono poi così poche, si possono fare tante cose».

Sollevò il viso a fissare le spalle di Shu: si leggevano ancora nel pensiero nonostante tutto o era solo il pensiero più logico da avere.

Quelle spalle gli sembravano così distanti. Un senso di estraneità lo colse.

Non si erano neanche ancora sfiorati, sarebbe stato impensabile un tempo.

Un tempo…

Ragionava come se fossero passati secoli e, dopotutto, era come se lo fossero: pochi giorni in senso cronologico, interi secoli di evoluzione mentale. D’altronde da un bel po’ il tempo umanamente inteso aveva perso ogni significato per loro.

«Tante cose… tipo cosa?».

Che domanda stupida, non si era mai sentito così incapace e goffo… proprio con Shu poi.

O magari proprio perché era Shu.

«Io ne vorrei fare solo una».

Il tono serio lo colpì e fissò il nakama con maggior attenzione, ma quelle spalle restavano troppo lontane e vedeva solo i suoi capelli neri, un poco lunghi sul collo, che ondeggiavano ad ogni passo.

«Mangiare?» buttò lì, riuscendo anche a costruire, sulle labbra, il ghigno monello dei vecchi tempi.

I passi di Shu si bloccarono così all’improvviso che Shin fu sul punto di andare a sbattere col naso contro la sua schiena, incespicò per non perdere l’equilibrio e incontrò gli occhi del nakama: non sembrava aver accolto piacevolmente la battuta.

«Non credi che perderemmo tempo?».

Shin sbatté le palpebre: Shu che considerava il cibo una perdita di tempo?

Lo sguardo di Suiko vagò altrove, timido, un po’ imbronciato:

«È che io… non ho fatto colazione… e ieri sera non ho cenato e…».

«Non hai cenato? Non hai fatto colazione?». Eccolo l’entusiasmo che tornava, insieme all’incredulità. «E come fai a stare in piedi?!».

Shin non ne poté fare a meno, gli venne da ridere:

«Non sono te, Shu».

Le braccia del nakama si incrociarono sul petto, sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione sdegnata:

«Qui si tratta di sopravvivenza, non di essere golosi! E se so che non mangi da ore io mi preoccupo!».

Il cuore di Shin ebbe qualche battito più veloce: di colpo la risentì, tutta la considerazione, tutta la tenerezza che Shu aveva nei suoi confronti e di colpo si rese conto di quanto gli mancasse, di quanto gli mancasse anche tutta quella leggerezza che, in quei pochi istanti, avevano ritrovato.

«Andiamo!».

E d’istinto Shu tese la mano in avanti, ma si bloccò quando non trovò la sua, testardamente rifugiata in tasca. Lo aveva colto di sorpresa, a quel punto Shin non se l’aspettava e non aveva fatto in tempo a rispondere e se le loro mani si fossero toccate non avrebbe più retto: aveva paura di un simile contatto, a cosa avrebbe portato, cosa avrebbe significato per Shu?

Per lui solo amore, solo tutto quell’amore che traboccava e che un solo sfiorarsi avrebbe fatto esplodere in maniera forse distruttiva, rovinando tutto, guastando la perfezione di quel piccolo attimo.

Che tuttavia si guastò lo stesso quando la mano di Shu si abbassò senza neanche provare ad insistere. Un tempo avrebbe cercato la sua, l’avrebbe stanata da quella tasca anche a viva forza, adesso non osava. Forse perché non gli interessava più combattere per lui, per il loro rapporto, per l’intensità del loro legame che, avevano creduto, non aveva pari al mondo?

_“Sono un ingrato”_ si disse Shin, _“sono io, è tutta colpa mia. Ho sbagliato qualcosa e forse… forse… forse non gli piaccio più”._

Patetico… come un ragazzino in preda a una delusione d’amore.

Ma esattamente così si sentiva e si colpevolizzava, perché era colpa sua se quell’amore non era riuscito a conservarsi.

«Andiamo? Ti porto in un posto» lo invitò Shu. Il suo tono era morbido, ma forse un po’ deluso.

Shin annuì e ripresero a camminare l’uno dietro l’altro, in fila. Non riuscivano neanche a camminare fianco a fianco?

Era troppo doloroso, per Shin, non riuscire a comprendere cosa provava Shu. La sua empatia sembrava oscurata da tutta la confusione che sconvolgeva l’animo di entrambi, i loro sentimenti confusi e le loro paure che si mescolavano nell’animo di Shin in un vorticare che cancellava ogni certezza.

 

 

***

 

_“Che cosa gli prende?”_ si chiedeva Shu, mentre camminava per le strade assolate del quartiere di Jinbocho, _“e che cosa prende a me, maledizione!”._

Shin non aveva colpa, era intimidito da lui… come lui era intimidito da Shin.

Forse non era colpa di nessuno, o di tutti e due o…

O di quella maledetta distanza che li aveva separati e che di colpo sembrava renderli persino estranei.

Shu arricciò il naso a quella prospettiva, non la poteva accettare: estranei no, quello mai.

Si trattava solo di prendere in mano la situazione e il programmino che aveva preparato, su cui aveva studiato per giorni, da quando quell’incontro era stato reso ufficiale, tornò alla sua mente con prepotenza e come l’approdo più efficace per far tornare tutto alla normalità.

Poco tempo… avevano troppo poco tempo, ma poche ore sarebbero bastate per far tornare da lui quel pesciolino insicuro e problematico.

Un tormento però non lo abbandonava e forse accentuava maggiormente le sue inibizioni: come avrebbe fatto, dopo, a lasciarlo andare via di nuovo?

Le sue mani ancora nervose lungo i fianchi lottavano contro la tentazione di andare là dietro, dove Shin stava camminando, infilarsi nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri del ragazzo e tirare fuori le sue mani da quella che sembrava essere diventata una tana.

Cosa glielo impediva?

Il suo desiderio più grande, al momento, era dargli uno strattone per trascinarlo al suo fianco. Da quando Shin aveva preso l’abitudine di tenersi così sullo sfondo, di starsene dietro, come ad osservare la situazione senza farsi notare troppo?

Non che fosse uno che volesse per forza mettersi al centro dell’attenzione, ma non era neanche così dimesso, non di solito, così sulle sue.

Sul suo viso si dipinse una smorfia: cosa stava accadendo a Shin?

Erano talmente assurdi quei lunghi istanti di silenzio tra loro: i nakama li avevano spesso apostrofati per le loro chiacchiere infinite, per quanto Shu riuscisse ad essere rumoroso e a trascinare Shin con sé e invece…

Quello non era il silenzio piacevole e pieno di calore che intercorreva tra loro quando erano conviventi e si limitavano a godere della reciproca compagnia, anche impegnati in attività diverse. Quello era il silenzio dell’imbarazzo e… della mancanza di argomenti.

_“E pensare che lo amo così tanto che mi metterei ad urlarlo, qui, in mezzo a tutti, fregandomene della gente, delle orecchie di chi non potrebbe capire. Lo capisco io e so che lo capisce lui e lo capiscono i nostri nakama e tanto basta, a noi non serve altro”._

Cosa serviva, allora, per ritrovarsi fino in fondo e tornare ad essere una cosa sola?

Servivano solo loro, era sufficiente che si sciogliessero.

Così, senza quasi parlare, giunsero a destinazione.

Shu fermò i propri passi davanti ad un edificio incuneato tra due librerie, due lanterne rosse pendevano ai lati dell’insegna di un ristorante cinese, ma il locale era evidentemente chiuso, una saracinesca tirata fino in fondo indicava un periodo di inattività piuttosto lungo.

«Eccoci» annunciò, attendendo che Shin lo raggiungesse.

Il naso del giovane Mori era di nuovo sollevato per aria e la curiosità rendeva il suo volto talmente adorabile che Shu avrebbe voluto prendere la punta di quel nasino e stringerla o riempirla di baci.

«Cos’è?».

«Un ristorante, mi pare ovvio».

Ed ecco quel nasino arricciarsi e il visetto sdegnato dirigersi su di lui:

«Lo vedo anche io che è un ristorante, ma cosa ci facciamo noi qui, davanti ad un ristorante chiuso?».

Shu erse le spalle, con un certo orgoglio si portò una mano al petto:

«Si dà il caso che questo sia un ristorante appartenente alla mia famiglia».

Si sentiva tanto un pavone che faceva la ruota, ma sperò che anche quell’atteggiamento servisse a rompere un po’ il ghiaccio.

Il naso di Shin si sollevò di nuovo verso l’insegna e borbottò, un po’ tra sé:

«Oh… già… Rei-Fang».

Shu lo scrutò di traverso e di nuovo si sentì… basso. Non andava bene, di questo passo il suo pesciolino lo avrebbe lasciato indietro.

Frugò in una tasca ed estrasse un mazzo di chiavi, sotto lo sguardo attento del nakama, sempre più incuriosito.

La saracinesca si sollevò con un fastidioso rumore metallico e Shu infilò una seconda chiave nella serratura della porta d’ingresso.

«Ma… possiamo?» gli chiese Shin, un po’ allarmato.

«Ho ottenuto il permesso di usare il locale per un giorno». Aprì la porta e fece strada all’interno. Shin lo seguì timidamente.

«E come lo hai giustificato?».

Shu cercò l’interruttore e le luci si aprirono tutte insieme, illuminando un ambiente ampio, ordinato, con numerosi tavoli e dragoni sulle pareti che si alternavano a decorazioni floreali, il tutto sulle tonalità del rosso e del giallo.

«Non ho dovuto spiegare nulla. Ojisan mi ha dato una gomitata e mi ha chiesto se era per un appuntamento romantico… non ho neanche dovuto rispondere, chi tace acconsente».

Shin interruppe la propria osservazione e sussultò, sotto gli occhi di Shu le sue guance si colorarono di rosso. Finalmente, una reazione che compiacque il samurai di Kongo e gli strappò un sorriso.

Da questo momento giocava in casa, era libero di aprirsi totalmente con il suo Shin e più nessuna inibizione del nakama lo avrebbe trattenuto. Non era più possibile tirarsi indietro.

Lo sguardo di Shin fuggì e Shu fu certo che un tremito intenso scosse le sue membra.

Shu era semplicemente stanco di aspettare un momento giusto cui solo loro avrebbero potuto dare vita… o meglio, lui, perché Shin sembrava bloccato da qualche misteriosa paura.

Shin rimaneva fermo a pochi passi dall'entrata, irrigidito e rosso in viso e Shu lo trovò ancora più bello di sempre, temeva il momento della separazione, lo temeva come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Proprio per questo non dovevano perdere tempo, perché il tempo correva, scappava, ne era già passato tanto, troppo dal loro incontro a Shinjuku e lui era persino arrivato in ritardo.

«Shin» lo chiamò e si rese conto che, fino a quel momento, non si era ancora rivolto a lui con quella dolcezza.

_"Sono uno scemo"_ pensò, _"un inguaribile scemo"._

Lo ritenne ancora di più quando vide l'espressione che si dipinse sui lineamenti teneri del nakama nell’udirlo, quando vide quegli occhi farsi lucidi e le mani... che finalmente scivolavano via dalle tasche.

Davvero Shin aveva bisogno di quello? Aspettava solo quello, un suo segno, una sua... dimostrazione?

_"Volevi una dimostrazione da me, pesciolino? Eri... così in dubbio?"._

La domanda rimase un muto pensiero, ma venne rimpiazzata dal sorriso con cui Shu guardò il ragazzo, un poco più grande di lui, ma che a volte sembrava tanto piccolo con quei tratti da bambino... nonostante stesse diventando alto, troppo alto rispetto a lui, non era giusto. Come avrebbe fatto a proteggerlo, ad essere il suo rifugio se lui fosse rimasto più basso di Shin?

«Non vuoi vedere cosa ho preparato per te?».

Le labbra di Shin si schiusero, erano deliziose quando facevano quel leggero movimento e ad esse sfuggiva solo un lieve suono, deliziose come la sua voce stessa.

Una mano di Shu si tese: non l'avrebbe più ritratta, la lasciò lì, ad attendere una mossa in risposta da parte di Shin.

E la risposta venne, dapprima un piccolo spostamento in avanti del braccio, poi la mano che rimase a mezz'aria, titubante, come a chiedere: _"posso?"._

Shu sentì il cuore scaldarsi e poi essere sul punto di esplodere: quando Shin faceva così, semplicemente, non si poteva resistere e la dolcezza che traboccava si faceva, in un certo senso, dolorosa.

«Dai, che ho una cosa da mostrarti» lo incoraggiò Shu, agitando la propria mano tesa per invitarlo ancora. A quel punto, Shin fece un passo e le loro mani si intrecciarono. Shu ebbe un brivido per quanto trovò fredda la sua pelle e fu colpito da come tremava.

Ci avevano messo poco lui e gli altri nakama a capire che Shin era emotivo, ma non era mai chiaro fino a che punto lo fosse e a volte Shu era spaventato da quella sensibilità particolare, non era empatico come lui e temeva di fare o dire la cosa sbagliata, qualcosa che potesse destabilizzarlo o ferirlo.

Strinse quella mano con forza, per trasmettere sicurezza. Quello non cambiava, almeno la mano di Shu restava grande e forte e quella di Shin piccola, affusolata, così morbida che quel primo loro contatto di quel giorno rischiò immediatamente di portare Shu ad un punto di non ritorno.

L'abbandono che Shin mostrò gli fece capire, fino in fondo, che non era affatto cambiato, era sempre il suo Shin, mosso solo da fiducia e da tutto l'amore che sapeva provare nei loro confronti.

Lo condusse in un angolo appartato del ristorante, dove un tavolo per due era imbandito come se fossero attesi dei clienti. E in mezzo c'erano dei fiori... e tutto era sulle tonalità dell'azzurro.

La mano di Shin nella sua si tese a tal punto che Shu si sentì in dovere di allentare la presa, perché sembrava doversi spezzare.

«Shu... questo...».

«Questa è la mia sorpresa per te».

Gli rispose un piccolo gemito, poi il silenzio e Shu lo guardò.

E credette di sciogliersi in una pozzanghera per quello che vide.

Shin si era portato una mano alla bocca e, poco più sopra, i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi si erano tramutati in un liquido oceano di smeraldo.

«Beh, l'ho preparato per noi, non solo per te, insomma, immaginavo che non avremmo avuto molto tempo, così ho pensato che piuttosto che metterci a girare per Tokyo come due scemi, senza avere la possibilità di isolarci, noi due soli... così sono venuto qui ieri, ho portato le provviste che ci sarebbero servite, ho preparato tutto e...».

E quando l'emozione prevaleva, Shu si metteva a sproloquiare, tanto che avrebbe fatto invidia a Touma.

Sì fermò quando la mano di Shin sfuggì alla sua e raggiunse l'altra sul viso, gli occhi che non riuscivano più a trattenere la commozione vennero coperti da quelle mani e il cuore di Shu balzò in gola.

Quelle manifestazioni sempre così imprevedibili, così... così da Shin...

Fece un passo, chiuse le dita sui polsi e lo forzò ad abbassarli.

«Shin-kun...».

Mentre Shu affondava in quei due occhi che adesso erano oceani in tempesta, le spalle di Shin sussultarono in un singhiozzo, il ragazzo tirò su col naso ma, nonostante le lacrime, le sue labbra sorridevano.

«Pesciolino, sei contento?».

Una mano di Shin gli sfuggì e andò a strofinare gli occhi.

«Fi-finalmente... Shu...» balbettò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

Shu era perplesso.

«Finalmente cosa?».

Un altro singhiozzo, il naso che tirò ancora su, un nuovo sfregare della mano sul viso:

«Final-mente mi... mi hai chiamato così, finalmente... finalmente ti sento».

«Mi... senti?».

_Piccolo, adorabile Shin, baka-Shin, solo questo aspettavi? Solo questo volevi da me?_

«Oh... Shin...».

Anche Shu si sentì definitivamente vinto, sconfitto, commosso fino alle lacrime.

Con le mani cercò il suo viso, assaggiò sotto i polpastrelli la consistenza della sua pelle di seta, con le dita raccolse le lacrime per cacciarle via.

«Shin-chan, se sapessi... tutta la fatica che ho fatto per resistere, per...».

«Perché hai resistito?» rispose Shin con un singhiozzo più acuto.

«Non lo so, maledizione a me, non lo so». E le parole si tramutarono in baci ossessivi sul viso, sulle labbra, mentre Shin singhiozzava e le sue mani annaspavano alla ricerca di qualcosa, di un appiglio e lo trovarono nella stoffa della maglietta di Shu, ad essa si aggrapparono, senza smettere di tremare.

La foga di Shu fu tale che destabilizzò entrambi e lui fece appena in tempo ad avvolgere Shin in un abbraccio e ad invertire le loro posizioni per permettere al nakama di cadergli addosso. Tanto lui era Kongo, era il diamante, era terra e roccia ed era fatto per accogliere l'acqua, per proteggerla e farla scorrere addosso a sé.

Le loro esclamazioni di sorpresa risuonarono tra le pareti del salone vuoto e vennero amplificate dal silenzio che regnava all'interno.

Rimasero muti e immobili per qualche istante, poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono e all'unisono si levarono le loro voci allarmate:

«Ti sei fatto male?!».

Scossero entrambi il capo, le loro espressioni mutarono e i loro sbuffi si tramutarono in una risatina corale.

Quella di Shin si levò più acuta, il ragazzo rotolò via dal corpo di Shu e si lasciò cadere poco distante, le braccia allargate sul pavimento, l'esplosione di ilarità che rimbalzò, in un gioco di eco, tra le pareti e il soffitto. E Shu si zittì, perché tutto ciò che voleva era udire quella risata, che era lo zampillo felice di un ruscello, il gorgheggiare allegro di una zampillante fontana, lo scrosciare argentino di una cascata tra i monti. Era la voce del suo Shin, la voce dell'acqua nel pieno della sua purezza.

Sì sollevò sui gomiti per poterlo guardare e proprio in quel momento Shin smise di ridere, i loro occhi tornarono a incontrarsi. Shin sorrideva ancora e nelle sue iridi verdi Shu riconobbe ogni cosa, la tenerezza che sempre era presente quando lo prendeva in giro e, insieme ad essa, l'adorazione, la dedizione totale con cui Shin si rapportava a lui e agli altri nakama, quel senso di appartenenza, quel _"sono vostro"_ insito in ogni gesto e in ogni sguardo del loro dolce Shin.

Le braccia che si tesero verso di lui, il sorriso che si fece ancora più disarmante, segnarono per Shu la fine di ogni cosa.

«Io non resisto» sussurrò, mettendosi carponi e strisciando verso il nakama. Sì lasciò avvolgere da quelle braccia e si sdraiò su di lui, con delicatezza, anche se il desiderio l'avrebbe spinto a fare molta meno attenzione. Ma quel ragazzo sotto di lui era qualcosa di prezioso, andava custodito gelosamente, protetto anche dall'impulso violento di una passione che si stava facendo incontenibile.

Quando i loro corpi furono a contatto, frammento per frammento, a Shin sfuggì un gemito. Shu sorrise: Shin era così, sensualità fluida e innocente, ma proprio per questo ancora più eccitante. Neanche si accorgeva quando il suo corpo e la sua voce venivano plasmati, mossi da tutta quella sensualità: Shin entrava in un altro universo, che lo confondeva, lo spaventava persino e Shu lo sapeva. Shu e i nakama lo accompagnavano, in quei momenti, con tutta la delicatezza di cui il loro Shin aveva bisogno.

Le mani sulla sua schiena si aggrapparono come se volessero strappare la maglietta di cotone. La cosa che spesso lasciava Shu sconcertato era che spesso Shin sembrava non volerla quella delicatezza, il suo bisogno si faceva ansioso e persino disperato e Shu faticava a capire se dovesse assecondarlo o cercare di calmarlo: lui non poteva rinunciare ad essere dolce con Shin, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era correre il rischio di fargli del male, in qualunque modo.

«Koi» sussurrò, le mani sul volto, gli occhi a rincorrere gli occhi.

Quelli di Shin erano languidi, intrisi di lacrime e così intensi, già proiettati altrove, in un luogo dove esisteva solo la forza del loro legame.

In quei momenti il dolore della loro esistenza si fondeva con la gioia intensa dell'unione e dolore e gioia diventavano una cosa sola.

Ed era bellissimo, era terribile, era la loro salvezza, ma anche la loro condanna, perché tutti quei momenti erano destinati a finire.

In una mossa speculare, anche le mani di Shin raggiunsero il volto di Shu e le sue labbra tremarono, voleva direi qualcosa, ma gli era difficile persino parlare quando era preda di quella febbre che mandava in subbuglio i suoi sensi.

«Io… tu…».

«Sì, koi… dimmi… dimmi tutto quello che vuoi».

«Io ti piaccio, Shu? Ti piaccio ancora?».

Le mani di Shu si irrigidirono e i suoi occhi si fecero grandi, increduli, ebbe persino un moto di rabbia, ma non gli lasciò spazio: solo tenerezza, rassicurazione. In fondo forse era colpa sua, forse non glielo aveva dimostrato abbastanza.

Si chinò sulle sue labbra:

«Baka-Shin…», posò un bacio sulla punta del naso, sulle guance ancora bagnate, poi sulle labbra, «Baka… Shin-chan, baka…».

Sussurri lasciati tra un bacio e l’altro, poi mise le loro fronti a contatto, le dita affondate nei capelli morbidi, sempre ordinati ed era così bello scompigliarli e sentirli cedere sotto le sue intrusioni. E la bellezza di Shin, così abbandonata, inerme, si faceva struggente mentre si lasciava andare e permetteva alle sue mani di trasformarlo, da quel bocchan composto che era, ad una creatura fatta di sensualità, ogni volere annullato in quella passionalità spontanea e dirompente.

Mentre erano così, i visi vicini, i respiri che si confondevano, Shin si portò una mano agli occhi, le sue spalle presero a sussultare con forza e Shu osservò con sgomento quella che era una delle sue manifestazioni più bizzarre, più spiazzanti: rideva… e singhiozzava.

E come sempre quando accadeva, Shu si domandò: è felice? È triste?

Era tutte e due le cose insieme, era pazzesco, ma era Shin e conoscerlo significava capire che quella era la normalità, la sua sconvolgente, complessa normalità.

Gli prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, ma non riuscì lo stesso ad incontrare i suoi occhi, che fuggivano in ogni angolo pur di non fissarsi in quelli del nakama.

Shu posò un bacio su ognuna di quelle dita fini, rese un po’ ruvide dai duri addestramenti con il bastone cui si era sottoposto fin da piccolo, poi dalla yari, la sua arma di samurai. Quei segni causati dalla fatica, dalla guerra, dalla sofferenza, rendevano ancora più dolorosa la delicatezza di quel corpo che era ancora quello di un ragazzo… come tutti loro.

Shu avrebbe voluto preservare almeno Shin, lui aveva in sé l’essenza della pace, della gentilezza, non della lotta. Ma non si poteva.

Tutto ciò che era in suo potere era tenerselo vicino, durante la lotta e durante la pace, per alleviare, almeno un po’, il peso che si portava sulle spalle.

Ma tenerselo vicino sempre non gli era consentito e per Shu era il dramma maggiore: lasciarlo solo nei ricordi.

«Koi… koi, va tutto bene?».

Almeno quel giorno, durante quelle poche ore, che tacessero tutti quei conflitti, che ci fossero meno lacrime e più risate.

Come se Shin, insieme alle parole di Shu, avesse colto anche i suoi sentimenti, le risate aumentarono, non cancellarono le lacrime, ma il suo viso si fece un poco più radioso:

«Sono uno scemo, Shu… sono veramente uno scemo».

Shu si lasciò andare ad una risatina e sussurrò:

«Uno scemo adorabile».

Affondò il viso nella sua spalla e le braccia di Shin lo strinsero con una tale foga che quasi gli mancò il fiato.

«Perdonami!» gli giunse la supplica disperata del nakama.

Shu si dibatté un po’ per riprendere il respiro, si districò da quell’abbraccio soffocante e lo guardò attentamente:

«Per che cosa ti dovrei perdonare?».

La serietà che si dipinse sul viso di Shin, dietro al velo di lacrime e rossore, sembrò tanto buffa a Shu che, in attesa della risposta, gli posò un nuovo bacio sul naso.

Il naso si arricciò e Shin cominciò a parlare, in un lieve borbottio imbronciato:

«Perché mi sono fatto accecare dalla paura, non mi sono aggrappato abbastanza alla fiducia, non ho creduto abbastanza in te…». Scosse il capo e si corresse: «In realtà era in me che non credevo, temevo di non aver fatto abbastanza per tenerti vicino, temevo che la distanza ci avrebbe resi estranei, perché io abito tanto lontano, più lontano di tutti e… e…».

Il torrente di parole venne arrestato da un bacio, il primo quel giorno così intenso, così profondo e lungo, un bacio che chiedeva e prendeva e non aspettava altro se non prendere ancora.

Shin non si tirò indietro, anche lui ormai consapevole che non c’era bisogno di altre parole, di altre scuse: c’era solo bisogno di loro due, della loro presenza, dell’intrecciarsi dei loro corpi e dei loro cuori.

Quando si staccarono, i loro occhi si aprirono gli uni in quelli dell’altro e anche quelli di Shu erano umidi: il suo pianto non era così plateale, ma solo perché voleva mantenersi saldo, per raccogliere le lacrime preziose del suo Shin.

«Shu…».

«Dimmi, koi».

«Io… non so se ho voglia di mangiare subito…».

Shu deglutì, si umettò le labbra: doveva ammettere che il cibo che li aspettava non era proprio al centro dei suoi pensieri in quel momento e la diceva lunga sull’effetto che gli faceva quel sirenetto abbandonato tra le sue braccia.

«Ho qualcosa di meglio da mangiare» ribatté con voce roca, generando sulle guance di Shin ulteriore rossore.

Quell’espressione non diede più scampo al giovane Mori, Shu non aveva bisogno di altro, solo di quegli occhi, di quelle mani, di quel corpo che si muoveva sinuoso sotto di lui, una sirena dei mari dalla voce incantata e che a lui si arrendeva, non chiedendo altro che potersi arrendere.

 

 

***

 

Camminavano lentamente, mano nella mano. Non importava più, persino Shin aveva abbandonato ogni inibizione, ogni attenzione alle convenzioni sociali: erano due ragazzi che si tenevano per mano e si volevano bene, per una volta voleva pensare solo a quello, non riflettere su altro che su quello.

Il loro tempo stava per scadere, non avrebbe permesso a nessuna inibizione di sottrarre tempo, contatti, sguardi eloquenti che, a tratti, intercorrevano tra loro.

Non parlarono molto durante il percorso che li condusse alla stazione, ma non si trattava più del silenzio imbarazzato di qualche ora prima. Era la voce dei loro cuori che pulsavano insieme, se qualunque parola fosse sopraggiunta sarebbe sembrata fuori luogo e di troppo, perché quel silenzio parlava più di ogni suono, quegli occhi che si incrociavano, quelle dita intrecciate che rinsaldavano un legame mai diminuito, anzi, sempre più forte.

Si trovarono sul binario che li avrebbe separati, il treno stava per arrivare, ma le loro mani erano ancora avvinte. Ora si guardavano, l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Shin vide le lacrime che volevano sgorgare dagli occhi di Shu, sentì dentro di sé tutta la tristezza che provava… che provavano entrambi.

_“Non fare così”_ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non osava essere il primo a parlare. Si sentiva più forte rispetto al momento in cui si erano incontrati, le sue certezze rinsaldate, eppure temeva di non esserlo ancora abbastanza per affrontare la nostalgia che già si impossessava di lui. E non voleva parlare, per scoppiare a piangere e rendere ancora tutto più difficile per Shu.

Le dita nervose di Kongo si mossero tra le sue, alleggerirono un po’ il legame, ma non lo sciolsero, non si decidevano; anche le dita di Shin presero a muoversi, le loro due mani giocarono l’una con l’altra, come quelle di due bambini incapaci di districare un nodo.

«Allora…» Shu ruppe il silenzio, ma la prima parola venne soffocata dall’incrinarsi della voce.

Shin gli sorrise, sperò che il proprio sorriso non risultasse troppo incerto, troppo tremolante.

«Ci… ci vediamo presto, Shu… Scimmietta».

Adesso era Shu a mostrarsi imbarazzato, ad arrossire, a distogliere lo sguardo e Shin percepì la sua gratitudine per tutto il calore e la dolcezza con cui il nakama lo stava avvolgendo.

_“È il minimo che possa fare… koibito”_ pensò Shin, _“non sarà mai abbastanza… mai…”._

«A maggio… il compleanno di Seiji».

Shin annuì:

«Organizzeremo qualcosa insieme a Touma e a Ryo».

«Saremo… tutti insieme».

Shin annuì ancora.

Che bella quella parola… insieme… tutti insieme.

Sembrava così lungo il tempo che li separava da quel momento.

L’altoparlante annunciò per l’ennesima volta l’arrivo del treno: era questione di istanti.

Le dita di Shu si fecero più possessive, prepotenti quasi.

«Shu…» mormorò il giovane Mori, prossimo a trovarsi sconfitto da quell’afflizione.

«Come faccio a lasciarti andare?» ribatté Shu in un soffio, gli occhi che erano due specchi blu di lacrime ormai trattenute con sempre più fatica.

«Non mi lasci andare… e io non lascio andare te. Siamo sempre noi e siamo sempre uno».

Shu deglutì:

«Niente più incertezze, vero pesciolino?».

Shin scosse il capo, riuscì a rendere il proprio sorriso più sicuro e limpido:

«Mai».

La sua voce venne sovrastata dal frastuono provocato dall’arrivo del treno. Shu però aveva udito e gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo, con foga, facendolo vacillare. Si ressero in piedi, insieme, come sempre avevano fatto in battaglia, l’uno sostegno dell’altro.

«Shu» soffiò Shin nell’orecchio del nakama, vicino alle sue labbra, «quando sarai triste, quando ti sveglierai nella notte per colpa di un incubo, pensa a me, pensami intensamente e mi sentirai, ti prometto che mi sentirai».

«Anche tu, Shin-chan… anche tu mi sentirai».

«Lo so».

Il fischio del treno, il vociare dei passeggeri, i rumori della stazione e gli annunci coprirono ogni altra parola: il loro ultimo saluto fu un _“ciao”_ accennato dalle labbra, ma più importante lo sguardo che li unì mentre Shin saliva nella carrozza e che ancora sussisteva quando le porte si chiusero.

Shin avrebbe condotto con sé quello sguardo fino ad Hagi.

Si portò una mano al petto, chiuse gli occhi e promise _: niente più incertezze, il cuore dei miei nakama è qui e il mio cuore è il loro._


End file.
